


beautiful wonder

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, not really a hinaaya fic but close enough, sayo is just a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Sayo is thinking of a gift for Hina, and the only person she can go to is Aya. But Sayo is awkward, and Aya doesn't quite know how to deal with it.





	beautiful wonder

“I have a request for you.”

In all the romance novels she read, Maruyama Aya never once thought she’d be told those words by Hikawa Sayo. Standing at the gate with her hands stuffed in her coat pockets and nose going pink from standing out in the cold - waiting for her. Suddenly, the confusion of  _ why is Hikawa Sayo speaking to me _ morphs into concern for the girl who seems to be literally shaking in her boots. 

“Ah! Sure, sure, but let’s go somewhere warm! You must be freezing!”

Aya sighs when Sayo slides into the seat of the family restaurant, hands already reaching for the menu that for sure has the variety of french fries on it. It’s surely not every day that Aya goes out to eat - wanting to keep her idol figure intact and her presence on the down-low prevents her from doing so. Still, she finds it endearing how open Sayo is around her, despite their different natures. 

“So,” she begins, pushing the button on the table to call for a server. Sayo nods and Aya clears her throat. “What did you want to talk about?”

She can see Sayo struggling with the words as they form on her tongue and piece together in her mind. The creases on her forehead multiply, until Aya is sure they’re going to start melting her entire face before Sayo finally lets out a sigh. “I’d like to give Hina a present for Christmas, but I can’t think of anything she might like. Seeing as you two are in the same band and in a relationship, I came to you for advice.”

Hearing the words come from her girlfriend’s sister of all people feels more embarrassing than it should. Aya shudders despite the vent being right above them, and she ignores how Sayo’s stare begins to feel more intrusive than the girl probably thinks.

Still, Aya feels her heart go warm at the thought of Sayo actually attempting something even closer with Hina. On occasion Hina will mention something along the lines of “Onee-chan made me lunch!” or “We went to the supermarket together for dinner!”, which was a huge improvement compared to the days when Sayo would lash out at Hina for even looking at her. 

An improvement. Aya nods, flattening her hands on the table. “Okay! Well, I’m not sure she’ll be disappointed in anything you give her, really.” At that, Sayo frowns. “But if you give me some ideas I can help!” 

She can already feel herself collapsing under Sayo’s eyes. How Roselia could do it on a daily basis was beyond her. 

Sayo crosses her arms and hums, looking down at the advertisements and promotional pictures glued to the table. “Hina is… odd. The most I know is her fondness for astronomy, and…” she pauses, pursing her lips as she thinks of how to say the word. Aya knows more than she probably should about her insecurities. Hina surely isn’t shy about airing everything she knows about Sayo - which would be a good thing, if it weren’t for her airing the  _ dirty laundry _ . 

“Okay, so astronomy,” Aya says, hoping it could help change the subject. “Maybe you could get her one of those telescopes? I know she likes looking at the stars…”

“She has one already.”

_ Ack, okay… _ Aya gulps, wondering where the heck the waitress is to distract her. She steels herself and glances outside the window. The restaurant is on the second floor, sitting above a convenience store - giving her a perfect view of the snow, people running around as they shield themselves with umbrellas and suitcases… there’s a vague image of Hina running around in nothing but her blazer during the first snowfall, and eventually needing to bundle up using the rest of the band’s winter outfits to head home.

“How about a sweater? Not that she’s been complaining about the cold, but I do wonder if she has any jackets.” The moment the words leave her mouth Aya wants to chomp down on her tongue for allowing such a rude statement out in the open. Sayo doesn’t flinch, but does look down at the table in thought. 

Then, like the saviour she was, the waitress finally approaches the table with the electronic device in hand to take their order. “Ah!” Aya jumps, trying to remember what she had in mind. “Uhh, the peppermint mocha and the mini honey pancakes please.”

“I’ll do a large order of fries and a melon soda.”

The thing beeps and the waitress nods. “Okay! They should be out soon!”

Aya is grateful for the distraction but feels drained. Sayo isn’t exactly difficult to talk to, but there was very little to talk to her about. She was completely absorbed in her band and the guitar that she didn’t have very much to talk about outside of that, forcing Aya to be the conversation starter. While she was getting better during their lessons, Aya still needed that third party to help string things along like Chisato often did. 

“I do often see her run out of the house without a sweater, but I know Haneoka provides coats for the winter season. Perhaps she doesn’t need one…” Sayo ponders, still keeping her eyes downcast in thought. Aya sighs. Hina surely was an odd case - she was open with her thoughts and was blunt to the point PasuPare needed to jump in and excuse her often in interviews and meet-and-greets, but when it came to thinking about what she  _ truly liked _ , all she could draw was a blank. 

_ Some girlfriend I am, huh... _

Resting her chin in her hand, Aya scans the area outside the window again. All she can see now are footprints in the snow and the occasional customer from the convenience store below them leaving with bags in their hands. A little boy runs out with ice cream in his hand, and his mother quickly follows, waving around a scarf while he heads off in whatever direction he wants. 

Suddenly, Aya gets an idea. “How about a scarf?”

“Maruyama-san, I apprecia-”

“I mean make one!”

Sayo looks floored for just a moment, taking time to process what Aya suggested, then averting her gaze so she’s staring at the table again. It’s the kind of stare when the suggestion is too far out there to be a consideration, but makes too much sense to deny. Aya leans forward with a knowing smile, listening as the clangs and clatter from the kitchen distract from her rapid heartbeat. 

She knows it’s not the act of knitting or making a scarf that has Sayo up against the wall - Lisa was nearly perfect at it, and being in the same band would make it easy to ask for help. Aya knows the relationship between her girlfriend and Sayo was far too awkward, far too fragile for Sayo to even consider making her a gift. Years of built up anger, self-deprecation and envy was too tall a distraction that she couldn’t just ignore it. 

But for some reason, Aya can tell something was changing. The way Hina would barge into practice and go on about how her sister asked for help in the kitchen, or how Sayo brought her dinner (filled with food she disliked but Hina ate it anyway) or showed her how to tune a guitar properly. Hina was always talking about Sayo from the moment they met, and would interrupt dates with phone calls or shove Sayo’s rare tweets in her face when they were together, but it was a different matter entirely when Hina spoke about the things they did  _ together _ . 

Aya eyes her again, watching as teeth gnaw at her bottom lip and fingernails dig into the table. Sayo isn’t angry - at least, Aya thinks she isn’t. There isn’t a crease on her forehead and her eyebrows aren’t twitching… 

“Here you go! One large order of french fries, pancakes and your drinks. Enjoy!”

The hot plate sitting in front of her almost melts the dark aura around her completely - like a dog seeing their favorite treat for the first time. Sayo’s hand instantly dives into the ocean of potato and delicately brings one of the biggest cuts to her mouth, eyes closing in bliss as she indulges in her favorite food. Aya finds it a little cute and cuts into her pancake, the smell of honey and ice cream making her even hungrier. 

They stay like that - eating in silence. Aya occasionally brings the napkin to her mouth, Sayo sips from the complimentary cup of water, and they listen to the chatter of the other customers - speaking about their work, or how someone’s husband forgot to come home, how someone’s husband completely left home…

It’s nice. Aya finds she enjoys Sayo’s presence. It’s a little intimidating and she can’t tell what the girl is thinking, and they stay within their boundaries, but compared to the whirlwind of emotions Hina takes her through, it’s a nice change. 

_ Maybe it’ll help if I stop comparing her to her sister… ahh, I can’t help it though! Okay Aya, think! _

She sets down her fork and drinks her coffee. It’s another flood of sugar into her body, and Aya knows Chisato will double down on her training, but it’s so good and _ seasonal  _ \- the urge to take a selfie with it increases. 

Sayo is almost done with her fries when Aya’s mind comes back to Earth. There’s a calm in her eyes as she scans the outside, fingers going back and forth from her mouth to the plate, until there’s nothing left and her cheeks go red. Aya ignores the laugh that bubbles up in her throat but can’t help saying something. 

“You really like fries, huh Sayo-san?”

“Ah. Well…. Yes, I don’t  _ dislike _ them,” she answers almost bashfully. It’s cute, Aya thinks. Her eyes remain on the people below, now increasing as they surface from the station underground. The white blanket covering the city is slightly blinding now, and while she lives close by Aya knows she should get going as soon as she can. 

“Do you think I can do it?”

“Huh?”

Sayo clears her throat, this time deciding to stare right into Aya’s eyes. It’s not a scary gaze, but it’s also not one full of embarrassment or anger, but something else she can’t pinpoint. “Do you think I can make something for Hina?” she clarifies. Aya hums, poking at the final bite of her pancakes but not feeling very hungry anymore, and looks right back at her. There’s a small smile - shaking and alternating to a frown - but it’s there, and suddenly Aya feels a warmth in her chest she hadn’t noticed before. Maybe if Hina learned how to be a little more composed and serene like this, Aya would be able to handle her a little better. 

“If you really put your mind to it, I do! There’s nothing wrong with trying something new, and even if you fail you should get right back up and do it again!”

Her words are a little corny, and the smile she gives her needs some work, but she does it anyway. Sayo smiles back - just as awkward and just as in need of progress as Aya’s, but this time it doesn’t waver or break. 

“I hope she likes it.”

* * *

“Aya-chan, Aya-chan!!”

The sudden weight on her back on her way to school isn’t unwelcome or unexpected, and Aya leans forward a bit to prevent anyone getting hurt while Hina climbs off of her, nose pink and hands red from the cold. 

Aya opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong when her eyes notice the pale blue scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, pink polka dots showing here and there. It’s not something Hina would pick out in the store - even  _ if _ it gave her a boppin’ feeling. The way her fingers brush the ends that are stitched a little too loosely, how she lowers her chin and hides her face in it…

She smiles. “What is it, Hina-chan?”

“Look, look! Isn’t this just so  _ boppin’ _ ?! Onee-chan gave me this as a present!” Hina takes a moment to build her energy before throwing her hands into the air. “I’m never taking it off!”

“You probably should if it gets wet…” Aya’s voice trails off and she gives up, opting to adjust the scarf so it fits much more snugly against Hina’s neck. “Did she make this for you?”

Hina nods excitedly and Aya finds it very hard to simply wrap her arms around her and poke her nose, the cuteness is simply too much to bear. “Can you believe it, Aya-chan?! That Onee-chan made me this… I’m just. So. _Happy_!!”

_ Ah, there she goes…  _

Hina runs off again, the ball of energy she is, but comes back to Aya’s side to grab her hand. The blush that stains her cheeks is a vibrant contrast to the grey and silver surrounding them thanks to the clouds and snow. She hopes Hina doesn’t notice. 

“Aya-chan! Will you come over today? She said you helped her and I really wanna know how you did it! C’mon, you gotta! And we can kiss!”

“W-w-wait, H-Hina-cha-”

Aya is pulled along the sidewalk, ignoring the stares of the morning commuters as Hina laughs and bounces her way through. Despite their schools being in completely opposite directions, she allows herself to be dragged along, their footprints in the snow surrounded by a flurry of blue and pink thread. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for HinaAya but I also melt at the idea that Sayo and Aya get along because Hina is a handful.


End file.
